Crazy Feelings
by xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx
Summary: Maybe they were going crazy; maybe they weren't. Either way, they still loved each other, and nothing could change that. Oneshot: Sanubis, Zarter, Walt/Sadie, Julius/Ruby


_**Crazy Feelings**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

_**Edited by: musiclover99**_

**AN: And we're back! Er, I am, with Max's help! Btw, THANK you, Max! Everyone give a hand to Max! :) _*bow* Thank you, thank you, I am good, aren't I? ;) Just kidding. _**

**_. . . mostly. Heh. _**

**Hope you enjoy another random story that came from my mom giving me a random word at an airport! xD _Again, seriously? Wow . . ._**

**Disclaimer: Don't own KC. _It's too epically awesome. _**

* * *

><p><strong>WaltSadie**

He can't begin to describe how he feels when he's with her.

It's . . . amazing, to say the least. She makes him feel like he's walking on air, and for once, he really honestly doesn't mind that he's being a lovesick fool.

She makes him forget that he's _dying _a little on the inside—literally—every day.

It's crazy, but when they're together, it's as if every memory and trace of that gods damned curse is forgotten, and it's just . . . freaking wonderful.

Not to mention totally and completely crazy, but hey, who really cares?

* * *

><p><strong>CarterZia**

She always makes him so, _so _nervous.

It's like there are little butterflies in his stomach whenever she just _looks_ at him.

He melts into a little, itty-bitty puddle of Carter.

Sadie calls him crazy for still being in love with her, even after she rejected him gods

know how many times, and Carter can't help but agree (for once—but don't tell her that).

His feelings for Zia are _insane_, _out of this world_, and just plain out _crazy_, but honestly? He could care less.

Because when they're together, it's just regular old Carter—not the powerful and dangerous one—and normal teenager Zia—not the one who knows eight ways to kill a person with her bare hands, or take down a god, not to mention many, _many_ other ways to kill people.

Even if he _is_ rejected every time, she seems to like it too, and whenever he's down, that little thought makes him a little hopeful again.

Their transformations when they're both together is _so _crazy.

But hey, when were they ever considered_ normal_?

* * *

><p><strong>AnubisSadie**

It's _crazy_ and _stupid_ and heck, _retarded, _even, for him to be in love with a _mortal_.

But it's a little too late to change that.

He can hardly wrap his mind around it; she makes him feel so . . . so normal, and just _wonderful_—so wonderful that it's indescribable.

Sure, he doesn't know her _that _well, but he knows her well enough to know that no matter how crazy it may be or how much Isis disapproves, he wants to be with Sadie Kane.

And she's crazy too. Plain out crazy for falling for a god—the god of death, nonetheless. Toilet paper, but helper of death, but details, details.

She was used to it, but those _feelings_, those crazy feelings that made her feel like _mush_ around him. She wanted to destroy those feelings. After all, they made her seem like a

lovesick nutcase.

And it didn't exactly help that he _kissed her_. God, she wanted to strangle him for that, but hug him to death too.

Maybe it was crazy, but both Sadie and Anubis couldn't deny that they were falling head over heels for each other—hard.

* * *

><p><strong>JuliusRuby**

Maybe her mum was right.

Maybe, just maybe, she was being stupid and reckless and just plain out _crazy_, but Ruby Faust was falling _hard_ for Julius Kane.

And she was certain that she was losing mind.

His kind—they were looked down upon. Her dad and mum wanted nothing to do with people like him, and Ruby had always been raised to think and do the same.

Oh yeah, Ruby Faust was _definitely_ going crazy.

Julius, he made her feel . . . welcome. Like she actually _belonged _somewhere for once. No longer was she the good little girl—the one who always followed the rules and lived like a caged bird.

Call her crazy (and she most likely was), but Ruby Faust could do nothing to deny her crazy feelings for Julius Kane.


End file.
